


Every Fraggin' Year

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.





	Every Fraggin' Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayearthmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthmagic/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule/the Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bob,  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

"Primus! Every fraggin' year," Sunstreaker grumbled as he climbed higher into the Yule tree.

Sideswipe followed dutifully behind his twin, careful to wipe the smile from his face anytime Sunstreaker glanced down to be sure he was still there. "I'll polish all the sap off you, Sunshine. Promise."

"You better." Sunstreaker carefully balanced on a branch before making a jump to reach the next one up a solid two and a half inches above his head. Sideswipe waited with respiration caught in his vents as his brother monkeyed his way onto the new branch and leaned against the trunk to wait. At only six inches tall, this _was_ a dangerous climb.

Not that Sideswipe minded a little danger, but they were a fair way up now, and a fall would land them deep in the tree's water bucket after clattering painfully down through the branches. It was not how he wanted to spend their first night in the tree. Of course, climbing up after a runaway Bob was not how he wanted to spend their first night amidst the blinking lights and soft pine needles either.

"Why does he do this?" Sunstreaker complained as they both moved on. Somewhere above they could hear rustling and Bob's soft chirring as the bug scuttled around and inspected every last frelling light.

"No idea, bro." Sideswipe honestly figured they could just wait Bob out on the comfort of their little, sparkly, hanging sofa. The insecticon _did_ do this _every_ year, and so far, he'd never so much as slipped, let alone fallen- but Sunstreaker wouldn't hear of it.

"Bob!" Sunstreaker shouted, and Sideswipe caught a glimpse of purple and yellow amidst all the green.

Sunstreaker scrambled up even faster, and Sideswipe hurried to follow. "Primus, Sunny, be careful! I said I'd scrub off sap, not lug you back to Ratchet so we can both get our audials glitched."

"Bob! Damnit!"

Sideswipe heaved a sigh, but instead of chasing after Sunstreaker as Bob led him around the side of the tree, Sideswipe edged out as far as he dared and grabbed a few lines of tinsel. They were evened out and looped so he could carry them as he walked back toward the trunk. Then Sideswipe worked his way up three more limbs while Sunstreaker cursed at Bob, and Bob merrily scurried over the branches, quickly giving each and every small bulb a sniff and a tap before moving on. Six legs being more dexterous than two, the insecticon managed to stay ahead of Sunstreaker easily enough.

Sideswipe stepped out as Bob came up a level, and Sunstreaker began lobbing threats at his pet- still in hot pursuit. Sideswipe parked his aft on the branch, feet braced on two separate needle-covered twigs so he could push them apart, and looked down. Just below him was a twinkling red light, and he quickly made a slipknot at one end of his tinsel.

"Bob, I swear by Santa and all his freak flying reindeer, I'm never giving you a treat again! Bad boy! You hear me, you glitchy menace? _Bad_!"

Bob looked back toward Sunstreaker, antennae drooping, and Sideswipe took his chance and dropped the loop down. He was able to snag Bob by sheer luck of the insecticon turning to sniff the yellow light -clearly spark-broken from being called bad but still determined to finish this self-appointed task- and hauled back on the tinsel.

Sideswipe had thought he had himself braced enough, but when Bob panicked and took off, Sideswipe was yanked from his branch.

"Sides!" Sunstreaker yelped, but Sideswipe was already falling. "Bob!"

Bob weighed less than Sideswipe, he knew, but the bug also had six strong limbs, and Sideswipe asked Primus to bless every last one of them as they were all that was keeping the two of them in the tree. Lost above Sideswipe through a good two feet of greenery, Bob chittered and hissed, and Sideswipe scrambled to get himself on a branch so the poor bug wouldn't be choked into unconsciousness- that would be bad for both of them.

"Frelling glitch!" Sunstreaker shouted down.

"Yeah, yeah. You got him?" Sideswipe called back up.

"You three are ridiculous," Bumblebee commented, startling Sideswipe into noticing where he was. Bumblebee lounged with a small datapad on a hand-crocheted hammock, one leg dangling and a Santa hat tilted at a jaunty angle on his head.

"You're a weird shade of yellow," Sideswipe shot back then snickered when the other mech finally looked up to gape at him.

"Get up here, Sides. This tinsel's all tangled up."

"Coming~"

Bob was in quite the state -and so was Sunstreaker- when Sideswipe finally arrived and simply loosened the loop and took it off the insecticon. "There. Geez."

All three of them seemed to notice all at once that Bob was _free_. Sideswipe cursed and face-palmed, Sunstreaker lunged, and Bob scrambled off, chirring happily as he made his way to the trunk and crawled up it like it was nothing.

"Every year," Sunstreaker said, face buried in pine needles where he now spawled in defeat. "Every fragging year."

Sideswipe sat beside his brother and patted his helm. Above them, Bob's cheerful chirping sounded.


End file.
